The Attack of Chaos
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: Chaos attacks Peach Creek!!! What will happen? Oh, and, this is long before Miles in Peach Creek. And Miles in Peach Creek is basically in a different time-space continuim than this.
1. The Arrival

The Attack of Chaos  
  
By: Brandon "Turbine" McGrody  
  
All characters related to Sega's acclaimed "Sonic the Hedgehog" series are ©1991-2002 Sega/Sonic Team. None of these characters, however, are related what so ever to Archie Comic's "Sonic the Hedgehog" comic series. If it feels needed, though, this comic series mentioned above is ©Archie Comics.  
  
Part I: The Arrival  
  
Double D decided not to take his hat off anymore until he researched after the events of "Double D's Hat." The other kids pleaded for about 2 weeks until they finally stopped. But, still, things were not right in the culdesac. After "Quest for the Golden Jawbreaker," though, they were used to it. But this was really strange! Open manholes, popping open on their own! Floods everywhere! Messed up sewer systems! Something was going on all right.  
  
Ed was asleep. He heard something and woke up. "What is wrong in the bowels of the sewer?" He said. "Maybe it's the Grime-Snake from Attack of Pot-Roast, the Prologue to the Epilogue! Bum, bum, bum! A-huh huh!" He went back to sleep. Now, let's focus on Station Square, shall we? Sonic was running along the buildings, as usual. Tails, though, find out about something horrible. Chaos got angered by a disturbance in the Master Emerald's sonar fields, and escaped to take his revenge. Tails knew why Chaos was in the quaint neighborhood of Peach Creek, where he picked up Chaos's signal. The disturbance was caused by a figure, now dead, called Evil Tim. Evil Tim headed for Peach Creek for his revenge on the kids that lived there. Now, Chaos wasn't going to find this Evil Tim and was going to do anything to get to him. "SONIC!" Tails called out. Sonic ear twitched. "Huh? Tails! Over here!" Sonic replied. Tails got Sonic on the ground and told him the story. "We've got to get over to Peach Creek, then!" Sonic said, "And hurry! This is kids, man! 12 year olds! Some 12 year olds kill themselves. I'm not saying I want that, but it's better than being killed by a monster! C'mon!" They hurried to Peach Creek. That morning, the entire culdesac was freaked. A gooey water monster was destroying the telephone poles! It might have been kind of small, but scary and had a pretty harsh arsenal of attacks! "Watch it right there, mister!" Said Ed, bravely, "You might hurt chickens!" All Ed received was a shot of pink gooey lines of burning rubber-liquid fluid. This monster is what Sonic fans like me know as Chaos 0 from Sonic Adventure. Ed just stood there, "Ouch." He said. . . . . . . . . um. . . . pause sequence. .hey.Ed. ."Oh, yeah! End of sequence in black pause form.". . . . . Ed, after a long pause (duh!,) started rolling around in pain. "Ouch, my sausage!" He yelled in pain. "This is nuts!" Screamed Eddy. Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank were stuck in 3 separate gooey pink rubber-liquid lines, "Help us!" Screamed Jimmy and Johnny. Double D was even confused, "Eddy!" He said, "This is something I can't even figure out! To tell you the truth, I'm scared!" Nazz was running around screaming, Rolf was gathering his animals, "May strength guide you to Rolf Gertrude!" Rolf screamed to his chicken. Kevin was screaming also. Rolf said, "This monster has come to banish a bad soul. According to the customs of my village, it is the Ed-boys who must go! Be gone, evil fools! You are lazy good-for nothings!" Double D was fending of more of Chaos's pink lines, "EXCUSE ME!" He yelled, "WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID IDIOTIC CUSTOMS, PIG LOVER! RIGHT NOW, THERE IS A WATERY MONSTER ATTACKING THE CULDESAC! I COULD GIVE A FLYING F ABOUT YOUR FAMILY CUSTOMS! SHUT THE HELL UP! WE NEED SOME DAMN HELP! THIS CUSTOM STUFF IS CRAP! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE WITH KEVIN ON HATING US! SHUTUP, POSER!" Rolf gasped. Eddy was amazed, "Double D just made the biggest freakin' dis I have ever heard! Way to go!" Eddy said. Double D replied, "Thanks!" Just then. "Tails. we're here!!!!! Tails?" Sonic started looking around and spotted Chaos 0, "Ha! Big Drip!" He said. "Hey, Sonic!" Said Tails. Kevin smiled, "Oh, here we go!" He said.  
  
This is weird! A blue hedgehog with cool spikes and super speed? Nuts! A double tailed fox? Double-T (? What's next? Find out in Part 2: The Battle 


	2. The Battle

The Attack of Chaos  
  
By: Brandon "Turbine" McGrody  
  
Part II: The Battle  
  
"A blue hedgehog. strange. A 2 tailed fox!?! I'm dreaming. No I'm not. You can't get hurt in dreams. Luckily, I'm not going to faint. This is the world's greatest find of science!" Double D said, amazed. Sonic wondered, 'What? Guess Earth does suck. These aren't over-landers, they're full throttle humans! Yuck! They don't know who I am!?!' Tails then said, "Um. ok. guess over-landers didn't come from Earth." Eddy stepped up and said, "Who or what are over-landers. Screw that, who are you?" Sonic made a "you are the most incredibly whack person I have ever met!" face. "Ok." He said, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! That fox over there is my buddy, Tails! We found out Chaos was down here and came to kick his ass. again." Kevin slightly laughed, "What do you mean again?" He said. Sonic replied, "Yeah! I've gotten this guy before! Oh, and one more thing. You, with the sock, Tails is smarter than you." Tails smiled, "He's absolutely right! I have to admit." Tails said. Double D got angry, "Oh yeah," he said, "I can bet you have never used hydro anything in your life, Tails!" Tails got angry as well, "I bet you can't even control hydro physics, Sockhead! You don't even know a thing about the concept of Chaos energy transfer! You've never used Chaos Emeralds to power working robotic operations, have you? You probably don't have any robotic ops, let alone working!" Double D responded, "I have working robotic ops! Oh and, sorry for yelling. I mean, this Chaos Emerald thing sounds impressive. Explain, Tails." Tails smiled, "Ok," he said, "first, let me show you my latest robotic op. CYCLONE!" Suddenly, a magnificent robot landed on the ground. If you're a Sonic fan, you'd recognize it as the Cyclone, Tails robot from Sonic Adventure 2. "Wow!" Double D said, gazing at the Cyclone. Sonic became annoyed, "Let's get to it already! C'mon! I'm waiting!" Tails said, "Alright, alright." Chaos 0 dropped Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank and headed towards Sonic. "I'm all over it!" Sonic said. Sonic was about to do the homing attack on Chaos 0 when, suddenly, all 7 Chaos Emeralds floated around Chaos's head! Sonic gasped. "H-h-how'd he get all s-s-s-seven like that! I-I-I-I-I-it's imp-p-p- possible!" He stammered. Chaos 0 turned in to Perfect Chaos in a matter of milliseconds! Ed couldn't believe his eyes. "This is better than I Was a Mutant Hamburger, Episode 87.B!" He said. Jimmy ran screaming, "I want my mommy! Sarah!" Sarah was on vacation with her dad. Johnny said, "See, Plank, I told you, the world's most dangerous place is the sewer system!" Then he screamed.  
  
Uh-oh! Trouble! Chaos transformed into a giant beast! What will happen? Find out in Part 3: Super Sonic! Whoo-hoo! You can't miss this! 


End file.
